Hunter and Prey
by robfuzius
Summary: After Asumas death something happened which brings Naruto to leave the village and to not beeing seen in Konohagakure for three years. What happened and what will happen? read to find out. powerfull mature naruto. AnkoNaru NaruAnko
1. The Hunter Part I

I'm not a man of many words but I've have to make four things clear.

First: I don't own Naruto. But I own a MacBook Pro which is why I can write this fanfic

Second: I realy need a beta-reader. Lost four just didn't respond any more and my english, through not total crap, still doesn't belong to the best.

Third: This fi cis AU (at least I believe it is), cause things will be totally different from Asumas death on. What exactly is different will be revealed later in this story.

Fourth: My other story is on ice 'cause it's badly written. I'll rewrite it but need some distance from the whole thing. It's still not abondoned.

Now that this clear we can start with the story.

Hunt and Prey – Chapter 1

The Hunter Part I

Mitarashi Anko was, at least at the moment, a relativly happy woman. At least just as happy as someone could be if he or she has an evil souls-consuming tato from an pediphile snakebastard on his or her neck. Under this circumstances it was even a great day for Anko. She completed a simple assasinating-mission and even found a decent Dango-Restaurant on her way home. Happily chewing and jumping from tree to tree she thought a littlebit over her life, torture, Dango and other essential things.

Suddenly, or maybe not so sudden would be quite borin otherwise, an explosion near her current location rocked the forrest and shacked the leaves. Her ninja-training kicking in she swallowed the last Dango-ball and disapeared in the direction of the explosion, leaving only the remaining Dango-stick as evidence she was ever there.

Same place, same time, just a few hundret yards away and half a minute later she discovered the epicentre of the detonation an was shoked to the core. She was at the border of a clearence, a clearence which weren't there a couple days ado, this she was very sure of. The trees or at least theire remains of the former piece of forrest were corbonized and the rest of them literally burnt to ash. She was alarmed as she didn't knew a fire-jutsu with enough power and radius to cause this type of damage. The dragonfire-jutsu could surely burn one three to ash. One and not 300 square meter of forrest.

Anko narrowed her eys. Who ever did this should be incredible powerfull and skilled. She began to concentrate and heard the clangs of metal against something metal-like. A sword fight maybe? This could be bad as she was although cabable to fight with blades but wwouldn't have any chance against a real swordmaster as her few battles against Orochimaru had shown. Further sharpening her senses with chakra she tride to localise the fight and smelled ... grilled fish ?!

Not further wondering why the hell she smelled that she finally found the source of the fight.

As she came nearer to the noises and the smell she tried to mask her chakra as good as possible. SHe was here to investigate at least for now. Seconds later she would concrate herself fort his idea as she saw and identified on member of the fight. It was a big man with blue skin and a black coat with red clouds.

Hoshigaki Kisame the monster of the hidden Mist. Kiri Nuke-nin and Akatsuki-member. Not to mentient S-rank nin. Anko began to feel something she hadn't felt in years. Fear.

She herself was an elite-jounin of Konohagakure and easily an A-rank nin. But Kisame was one of a whole different level. And one her worst possibel oponents none the less. He was a chakra-powerhouse and master of kenjutsu. Further he had ninjutsu abilitys with suiton-jutsu who weren't seen since the nidaime Hokage.

But all of that was not the reason for her fear.

This reason was the fact that Kisame had a look of poor horror in his eys and his right arm was burned to crisp. And to burn a suiton-master was a feat for itsself.

On the other his opened seemed to be relativly unharmed. At least as what she could see of him, which wasn't exactly much. In reality she couldn't even see tidbits of his skin. The other fighter was a littlebit shorter than Kisame but still easily six feet high. He wear black ancle-long ANBU-trowsers and a loose longsleeved and black shirt. The part of his arms Anko could see were covered in bandages which endet in black gloves. On his feet he wore shinobi-boots and not the open-toed sandals and his face was covered by a blank white porcelain mask and over the whole outfide a hooded black overcoat. The hood covered his hair too. On his hip he had a blak sheath for a sword which was currently in his hands. A beautifull katan it was. Shorter than normal ones by three or four Inches. The only thing of his body she could see, other than that he had quite a toned body she wouldn't mind to explore, were his eyes. Blood-red as they were.

„So Sushi, do we end it here", asked the unknown heavy breathing but still managed to have a neutral voice.

Kisame didn't managed that feat as he answered hotly.

„I told allready at our last ten encounters to stop calling me that brat."

The unknown reacted with a snicker.

„A dead man shouldn't have to worry about such banal things."

Than it happened all realy fast. The blackhooded ninja took a new stance and his word in both arms as he pointed its tip on Kisame. Seamingly out of thin air two copys on both sides of him appeared and took the same stance. In an blink of an eye all three raced against the nuke-nin.

Anko couldn't believe it. A frontal assoult against Kisame? With a sword? That was suicide!

But she underesdimate the unknown fighter. Soon his copy had anadvance before what she believed was the original and stoped as they made vertical movements with theire swords and created allmost invissible swords of wind-chakra. Anko could almost taste the power behinde these attaks and missed almost the charging of the original sword with highly compressed futon-chakra. As the windblades connected with Samehada they were allmost instantly absrobed. Allmost.

Anko saw that the unbandaged sword showed a few fine cracks. It was still not enough to destroy the blade. Kisame took a defensive stance as the other nin lept forward.

The both swords were only inches from connecting with each other.

10 Inch.

8 Inch.

6 Inch.

4 Inch.

2 Inch.

And they connected.

The next thing that Anko saw was the blood stained shirt of the unknown nin as blood poured both out of Kisames mouth and surprisingly his sword on the ninjas shirt. Everything happened in a glance of an eye. Hand Anko blinked she had missest he spectacle as four new clones of the blackhooded ninja appeared around Kisame and drilled theire sword into Kisame at the same moment as the nin broke threw Kisames sword. The Shark man now had five timest he same ninja sourrounding him and a sword sticking in hearth, liver, kidney and both lungs.

As four of the five nins vanished into the thin air they came from the original pulled his sword out of the skarmans hearth and made a vertical move with his blade. The former nuke-nin felt down. Beheaded.

The unnamed nin sealed the head in a scroll he pruduced from behind his back and sighted deeply and long. Than he mae a mve that scared the shit out af Anko.

He looked at her.

Not just in her direction.

No, right in the eyes conecting her chocolet brown and pupilless ones with his now blue ocean orbs.

„Nice to see you Mitarashi-san."


	2. The Hunter Part II

So, the last chapter of this seemed to be well recieved. Though there is still only one review at the time I write this, there are many alarts of this story and I hope not to disapoint.

To make things clear am not a review-whore like many others ;) but I would like to hear your opinion of this story. Just keep your grammar comments down. I just need a beta.

Last but not least: I don't own Naruto ‚cause this shit would be canon if I would. Now on with the story.

Hunter and Prey – Chapter 2

The Hunter Part II

„Nice to see you Mitarashi-san", the hunter-nin stated. At least Anko thought that he was a hunter-nin. There was enough evidence to believe it. For example the mask and the beheading of the corps.

But this wasn't important at this moment. The inknown ninja was clearly out of her leaqe with his ken-jutsu skills. He defeated one of the seven swordsmen of the mist with his katana. In addition there was his clone-jutsu. She still dind't know which jutsu he used fort he copys of himself. They were corporal but no shadow-clones. The distinctive plume of smoke was missing. Further they could do some jutsu but left no medium like mud- or water-clones.

That he could locate her so easily even with masked chakra was a feat for itself.

Deep in thought a piercing pain shot threw her neck. The cursed seal she recieved from her former sensai began to bevome more problematic as usual tw and a half years ago. From time to time the pain became so strong she couldn't think and see clearly. It messed with her chakra-control big times too. She needed one year to bring her control back to a level she could fight with. Even as the perverted sannin Jiraiya came up with a few more surpression-seals, he himself stated that a good friend develloped them, it helped only for a short while.

Now as she was very stressed the seal made it's appearence again and Anko clawed her fingernails deep into the flesh of her shoulder to conter the pain and make it more bearable.

She tried to concentrate as she knew she had only one attack which, if it didn't succeed, would be her last. Quickly she designed a plan from her spare observations of the hunter-nins power. Luckily she had trained her chakra-affinities to pass the jounin-exams a year ago. She wasn't very good with her earth-affinity but her fire-affinity proofed to be quite usefull in the past. Fire was effectiv against wind, wasn't it?

To summon there was no time and she believed her snakes wouldn't have a chance against the hunters clones. She hoped he would be exhasuted as he had faught a S-rank missing-nin a few minutes prior. So she decided to begin the battle which could easily become her last one and began to make handseals.

„Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu", she cried and several smaller fireballs headed in the direction of the hunter-nin who seemed unimpressed. Not that Anko could see his face anyway.

He clapped his hands with so much power it would be heard a few miles away and a gust of wind blew from his palms effectivly turned of the fireballs. The Kunai hidden in these fireballs were unaffected and pierced into theire target which vanished at the moment one Kunai reached his targets heart.

Anko quickly eveaded the sword which was about to slice her head of from behind as she couldn't hope to block the futon-chakra enhenced blade with a Kunai. It would be her death as even Kisames Samehada proofed not durable enough to block this Katana. Instead she threw a bunch of Shuriken at her target and performed the Shuriken Sadow-clone jutsu to multiply the deadly weapons by twenty.

The hunter, to near to perform a jutsu, dodged the weapons but missed Ankos performence of the Headhunter jutsu as she merged into the forrest-grounds. Under the earth Anko searched for the feets of her oponed and quickly found them. As she emerged her hands to grab him and pull him down to demobilize him she felt her upper arms grabed and herself drawn out of the ground.

Quickly looking around she found herself in the same situation as Kisame not long ago with four katanas pointing at her lung, liver, kidney and heart. Escape was impossible.

„Yield", his deep voice commandet.

Now Anko was in a dilemma. On the one she was attached to her live, on the other she knew she ad a bounty on her head from several other countries. Iwagakure for itsself had secretly put a bounty on most of Konohas S-, A- and even most B-Class ninja. And hers was quite high. All in all she could imagin only on reason the hunter would let her live.

To have „fun" with her body.

„Fuck you", she growled and seealed her end with that.

The Hunter-nin sighted which would bet he last thing she would hear and see bevor the world around her vanished in black.

‚This is it how Mitarashi Anko ends', was her last train of thought. ‚At least it was a worthy opponent and not the snake-bastard.'


	3. The Hunter Part III

I know my last chapter was a little short, but I did it because of the ciffhangar. I know that nobody would believe that Anko died. I mean this story is a NaruAnko pairing and I don't plan to youse Edo Tensai.

I don't own Naruto. Slavery is forbidden in Europ.

Hunter and Prey – Chapter 3

The Hunter Part III

Slowly but surely Mitarashi Anko opened her eyes. She needed a few moments to remember the fight and her defeat but realized some things after that.

Firstly, she definitely wasn't dead. A great plus in her book.

Secondly, she wasn't hurt in her lower regions, so she wasn't raped. Another plus.

And thirdly, she wasn't tied up or drugged or at least she believed so.

So either her captor was very very silly or not her enemy.

She hoped for the last possibility.

„Oh, I see you're awake Mitarashi-san", she heard the voice of her captor. „I am truly sorry form y harsh thretment of your person but I think you would have tried to fight me even if I told you that I am a ninja from Konoha. Maybe you trust me enough now to let me show you my headband."

Anko almost shrieked as a large chunk of metal landet on her stomach imidiently. She looked at it and recocnized an relativly old and worn out Konoha-headband atached on a black strip of fabric.

„Do you believe me now", the nin asked.

Anko just nodded. Sure this all could be a trap but the unknown ninja was clearly stronger than her and didn't even hurt her badly in the fight. This and the hitai-ate let her believe him.

„Good", the nin stated happily and scribbeld more lines in the small book in his hands.

She tried to get up from her recumbent position and inspected her surroundings the first time.

She was in a small clearing with a little pond and a few bigger rocks. There was no campfire but the hunter-nin sat infront of a large glowing rock which emitted heat. Anko assumed that he heated the rock with a fire-jtsu. Not unintelligent as it warmed just as effektiv as a campfire but didn't emit smoke or light, but most ninja didn't have the chakra-capatity to wast it on something like that on longterm missions.

„Do you have something to eat", asked Anko groggily and noticed her sore voice.

At first the hunter nin didn't repeat and skimmed threw a few pages in his book instead.

„Huh, did you say something", he asked finaly and Anko was immediatly reminded of a certain pervertet jounin and his discussions with Gai. The elite-jounin died a year and a half befor o a joint-mission with Jiraiya in a battle against Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. His corps was returned by the toad-sannin himself.

A littlebit more angry than before Anko repeated her question.

„I'm sorry", he stated, his voice indicating that he truly ment it. „But i searched quite a while for sushi ... I mean Kisame, and kind of forgot restocking my supplies as I rushed to reach him in time. I guess it was a littlebit foolish but as you see it was worth it."

He stopped abruptly an reached behind his back taking two tubes from what have to be a bag.

„But instead I could perhaps invite you to an nutrition- or soldier-pill. Luckily water is something I have."

Knowing it was better than nothing Anko took the two pills and swallowed them with a

Mouthfull of water. Feeling her powers return she wanted to know more about the blacked clothed ninja.

„So, who are you", she asked.

Flipping again a few pages in his book and scribbling something down the hunter-nin needed a minute to answere.

„That I cannot tell you. I'm a hunter-nin with longterm-status and as someone like that have a codename. The job as hunter-nin becomes very difficult if everybody knows your name and your skills, too. Hence the mask. You can call me Kuro if this suits you."

‚Kuro means black', Anko thought. ‚How fitting.'

„So it's Kuro. Tell me do you hunt S-Class missing-nins more often or was your perfromance earlier todey something spezial?"

Closing his book with a snap Kuro looked at her the first time she woke up. Again she was almost hypnotized by his blue orbs.

„How about I show you instead", he asked or allmost stated as he gave her his book.

Anko recocnized it. It was a Bingo-Book but one of a different kind than most. It not only listed the missing-nins of Konoha and his allies but ninjas with a bounty on theire head from this countries too. She skimmed threw it and saw it was an A and S-rank version. She recocnized a few of Konohas missing-nins with a red cross over theire picture. This means they were killed by this Kuro guy. Also there were a few Iwa, Oto and Kiri bountys he seamingly gained. Than Anko found the S-Class sektion of his book. And she found people like Iwas Iron Bear and two other Swordsmen of the mist killed by Kuro.

„You killed Zetsu and Konan of the Akatsuki", she allmost skrieked at him.

Kuro was his usaly calm self and nodded.

„Konan was relativly easy. Her origami wasn't fire proof. Zetsu was a tricky one. I almost destroyed a little iland so he couldn't escape with his weird abillity."

Anko was shocked that he talked so casually about defeating S-Class nins but than she saw two charts that disturbed her. The first one was Itachi Uchiha. He had a blue cross overhis picture which meaned he was deseased. He should have a black cross as he was defeated by Sasuke Uchiha. The next chart was her old sensai Orochimaru. He hadn't a cross at all, stating him as living.

„You have two faults in your book", she stated. „Itachi was murdered by Sasuke as was Orochimaru."

Kuro just snorted and explained that Sasuke wouldn't be able to defeat Itachi in thousend years. To this point Itachi suffered allready from a severe lung-infection and damage on his eyes and brain from the overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan. At the end Itachi could have defeated his brother but decided against it and was instead strucked down by his deseases.

„Orochimarus main body on the other hand actually was defeated by the Uchiha, but his soul survived on this plain in three forms. The first one was Sasukes own cursed seal. This soul-fragment was destroyed by Itachi in his last battle against Sasuke and was it's sole surpose. The second one was in Kabuto and was destroyed by myself by desintigrating the traitor."

„And the last one", Anko asked.

„The last fragment of your old sensais soul is mired in your own cursed seal."


	4. The Hunter Part IV

I'm very happy that so many people want to read my story and I want to asko for pardon that my grammar and spelling isn't going to become anny better in the future. I do really nead a beta-reader. Mayby one of you could help me out. But now on with the story.

Hunter and Prey – Chapter 4

The Hunter Part IV

„And the last one", Anko asked.

„The last fragment of your old sensais soul is mired in your own cursed seal."

As she heard this Anko clutshed her hand over her neck and over her cursed seal. She shifted herself slightly out of the sitting position and took atomaticly a defensiv stance. Both actions were almost instinctivly as Anko was like a hurt animal in this situationen. Nothing caused her more pain than seal which marked her as the traitors student and the snake-whore. It was a constand reminder that she would never be free from the stares and the disdain of her own village for a betrayal she didn't even done herself.

As she heard from her old sensais death she didn't leave her appartment for a whole weak. She became sick everytime she looked at her shoulde and still saw his mark an her flesh. She only came out of her appartment 'cause she was half death from hunger and realised that the paine vanished if she onl distract herself enough. After that she occupied herself with everything which came to her mind. She started to train none stop and passed the jounin-exam. She did one A-rank mission after the other.

But all this seemed not to be enough to flee from her fate. Slowly but constantly anger began to rise in her. The just couldn't let her alone.

„What do you want", she spat at him but didn't let him answere. „Why are you so sure? What do you know?"

Kuro kept his cool. He lefted his arms and showed her his bare palms to signal that he ment no harm to her.

„I'm not your enemy", he intonated in a soothing bass.

Anko didn't know why but she really calmed down. Though she still clutshed her hand over her cursed seal.

„I know probably more about your cursed seal than every other person on this plane with exeption of your old sensai. But I like not to think of him as a person or a human beeing at all."

Anko just snorted.

„What about Jiraiya. He is a seal-master and studied this thing for years know."

„Firstly both Jiraiya and myself are in constant correspondence. And secondly, who said that I'm no seal-master?"

This time Anko didn't snort. No, she laughed. She laughed this much that the idea with the heated to stone was ouright silly, cause some may hear theire position from miles away.

„You, a seal-master? I'm sorry, but who old are you? 20?"

„I'm 19", he answered not so cool anymore. „But I am a seal-master. Of this I can assure you. I know it takes decades to become one normally but I had rather personel reason to learn fast."

Anko stopped laughing. SOmething in Kuros voice irritated her.

„You really believe you're a seal-master", she stated. „What proof do you have?"

„God, what do you need to believe me? A friccing commendatory letter from Jiraiya", asked Kuro _slightly _impatient.

He didn't wait for an answere and picked up a book from his backpack instead.

„Here, this is my seal-book. I hope you will believe me after looking through it."

She was about to take it but Kuro hold his book back. He removed his right glove and bit his thump. After that he smeared some of his blood an the books cover. Seals began to glow and interlocked like cogwheels. They began to rotade slowly and soon Anko heard a low sound. It was like a lock.

Anko recognized most of the seals on the book. Albeit she wasn't e seal-master like the hunter-nin claimed to be, she was a jounin with a reason. The ones she know were blood-seals of the most complicated sort and aparently designed to work only with fresh blood. The rest of the seal she didn't recocnized.

Anko would have acknowledged his claim of seal-mastery as even she herself wouldn't be able to draw such complicated blood-seals, but she was to curious of the content of the book. A seal-masters seal-book was one of his greatest treassures as it contains most of his knowledge about seals. Including his own personell designs.

Finally Kuro was pleased with the unlocking of his seals and handed her his book.

Anko skimmed through the pages, finding enough evidence of complicated and powerfull seals which were obvioosly no fake. Although she had only basic knowledge of seals she could recognize that most of the seals in this little book would work. Than she reached the chapter about Orochimarus cursed seal. She read all of Kuros ideas and comments from his first speculations why only hers and Sasukes seals were identical and not these of the sound four, to his first counter-seal designs.

Suddenly Anko gasped. She recognized two seals in this book.

„You", she said breathless. „You designed my new compressor-seals."

„Yes, but theire designed to rip the influence of Orochimarus soul-piece out of your chakra-system too. This is the pain you feel from time to time."

„Why didn't the old crock tell me", Anko asked angrily.

„He didn't know. I didn't trust the messanger so I just sendet him a promised compressor-seal. It was designed to help you so it doesn't realy gnaws on my conscience", Kuro tried to explain.

At least he was honest so Anko decided against neutering him with miscellaneous blunt and rusty tools. She gave Kuro his book back, which he locked again, and asked what they would do now.

„We pay our hometown a visit. In Konoha I have evering for destoying your seal. It's time for a visit anyway. I wasn't in my hometown for three years."

Instead of explaining further he whistled loudly and eight ravens came from the tree which were sourrounding them. He thanked them for theire service and dismissed them. They vanished in a ploom of smake.

„You have the raven summoning-contract", asked Anko impressed. She thought this particular contract was lost long time ago.

„Yeah I obviosly have, now come on I would like to reach Konoha before evening."

„Are you crazy? We need at least a week at high speed to Konoha", Anko almost cried.

„I have my ways", stated Kuro cockily. „Now close your eyes please."

„Why should I?"

„You would throw up otherwise. Now close your eyes or leave it, it's your choice."

Anko only eyed him susiciously.

„Your loss", stated Kuro griped her arm before closing his own eyes and both vanished in a blurr.

In Konoha, training ground 23 to be exact, two ninja arrived seemingly out of nowhere.

„Home sweet home", exclaimed Kuro happily. On his side Anko began to throw up. „I told ya."


	5. The Hunter Part V

Yo guys.

This fic isn't dead.

Okay maybe it was. But it was reanimated. And I'll try to find some of my old ideas fort his story. I still know some basic things but it seems that I have to think of something new for the rest of the story.

Please write me a review for follewing polls which I won't put in my bio:

1. would you like a small Harem of two or three people (if yes I would like a female Kyuubi, if not the kyuubi will be dead) (Anko would be still in this small harem)

2. Should Naruto honor the dead Asuma ort he dead Kakashi. For Asuma he would have a small beard and smokes from time to time. For Kakashi he gets the facemask, a book and a rivalry with Lee.

I know this chapter iss hort, but the next one will be on this week.

Hunter and Prey – Chapter 5

The Hunter Part V

In Konoha, training ground 23 to be exact, two ninja arrived seemingly out of nowhere.

„Home sweet home", exclaimed Kuro happily. On his side Anko began to throw up. „I told ya."

After a while Anko restarted cursing and threatening the black clothed nin again. After explaining some of the more painfull procedures containing severall blunt kitchen untensils she calmed enough to ask whith what kind of jutsu the hunter-nin teleported them to Konoha. Just much less friendly and civil.

„Realy complicated stuff", Kuro ensured her.

„I'm sure that moving with the fricking speed of the fucking light isn't this easy or otherwise everyone would do it."

„Oh we wern't moving as fast as light. You see, normal matter cannot move as fast or faster then light as his lenght would decrease till it would be only a point and it's mass would increase nearly infinitly. What I did was throwing us in an other dimension, the fifth to be exact, and bended it, making us not moving faster but just shortened our rout."

Kuro made pause after that explanation.

„You see, the fifth dimension is something you human mind can't comprend by seeing and by trying it the brain kinda overloads and begins to send fals orders to your body, hence the throwing up and hence the order to better shut your eyes."

Kuro looked Anko deep in the eyes only to see a look he only knew to good from himself.

„You didn't listen", he half asked half stated.

„Stoped after you said it would be realy complicated", she confessed whereupon her companion only shrugged.

„It isn't realy that important as I doupt you could learn it. I'm not even 100% sure how I'm able to do it. But lets just say it's due to some pretty improbable surcumstances", Kuros said, even chuckling at the last part.

„Come on", he told her. „We musst find the Hokage as we need her help if we want to get rid of this piece of wasted ink."

„Why do we need Tsunade-sama. I didn't had the expression she would know this much about seals."

„Oh, she doesn't. We need her help for you to survive this."

After a while the two of them reached the Hokagetower. They needed some time to convince the secretary to get them an appointment as the elderly woman refused to let a man without face and name to her boss. Even the argument that Kuro was an Hunter-nin with longterm status and as such couldn't make his name or face puplic didn't convince the old hag. As both Anko and Kuro called her now in theire thoughts. Finally Anko knew that she had only two options: Kill the Hokages secretary or find a compromise. Killing her or at least scaring her to death would have been quite funny and entertaining. At least for her. But she decided that such a death would cause Tsunade-sama just more paperwork and she doesn't want to feel the wrath of this women because of such a banality. She convinced Koru and the old hag that she would take her appointment with the Hokage as she just returned from a mission and tell her about Kuro. Not waiting for theire answere she just walked in the Hokages office.

After knocking loudly to eventually wake the propably sleeping woman Anko opened the door and found indeed a woken but very sleepy Tsunade who just pured herself another dish of sake.

„Anko", she said surprised when her brain had finally woken enough to recognize the woman infront of her. „Were there problems with your mission. If I remember correctly you shouldn't be here for another one and a half week or so."

„Your memory seems to be intact Hokage-sama", joked Anko. „The mission was accomplished flawlessly, but I found a Konoha Hunter-nin who was ably to get me here in much less time as I thought was possible."

„And who would this talented nin be", asked Tsunade curiously, even a littlebit suspiciously and took a deep sip from her sake dish.

„He stated, that his codename was Kuro."

Suddenly the well-versed drinker spit the bits of sake still in her mouth at Anko and began coughing. Herself a sake addict and knowing that choking on sake was nothing nice Anko helped her Kade by patting an her back. After a while Tsunade stopped coughing and relaxed a little bit.

„Are you sure his name is Kuro?"

„I'm sure he stated it was. You could ask him yourself as he is probably still trying not to kill you secretary."

„Did he say what he wanted."

„He wanted to get ride of my seal and said, that he needed your help form e to survive this unsealing."

The Hokage nicked solemny and Anko belived to see hurt and sadness in her eyes. It was like a little flash and lasted only a few seconds, but Anko was sure it was there.

„Send him in."


End file.
